


Sonata

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a day in the life of Josh and Kevin and a piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.

It's almost cliché.

The house is tiny. Only about four rooms wide. The plumbing is old, and the shutters are mostly falling off, but they like the age of the house. The story of its life. It has seen a lot of happy families through hard times, and even though they're just starting out, they think they might have bought their dream home right off the bat.

The floor creaks, and they can feel the wind from around corners as it finds its way into nooks and crannies they haven't discovered yet. But it is still warm and they have time. Renovation is easy when you can just ash away rot. No fear of asbestos or mold when it can be healed away.

No one understands how they can be so happy in such a creaky old wreak, but it's their own home and they think it's beautiful. It has character, like every other aspect of their existence; another personality in the infinite twine of their lives.

"I don't think it's going to fit," Kevin sighs, shoulder to the piano's side. He's careful to keep his cheek from the varnish, but there's no real danger. A decade old habit instinctual, long past his ability to control has settled in.

"It's going to fit!" Josh replies, huffing slightly as his grip slips.

It has been years since Kevin has been able to be near a piano comfortably. The combination of lack of control over his powers and the painful memory of the loss of his mother tainting his love for it. So when he'd shown an interest as they passed an estate sale, Josh had decided they were going to own it no matter what it cost. He'd put in extra hospital shifts if he had to, but the piano was going to find itself in their home.

"You're going to hurt yourself," his husband points out when Josh gives it an extra hard tug that earns them absolutely no ground.

"I'll heal."

"Josh," Kevin sighs, bracing himself more firmly against the stairs. He doesn't enjoy how flippant Josh can be about injuring himself. Josh knows this, even understands it, but years as the X-men's go to fix it all has left him rather blasé about it.

He smiles at him in apology, and is more careful with his next approach. Ten minutes later they're no better off.

"One of us is going to end up _under_ this thing," Kevin says, slightly out of breath. He wipes at his brow, hair stirring beneath the afternoon sun. They're newlyweds, so their neighbors are used to catching them in various compromising situations because they have a tendency to get overwhelmed with domestic bliss and see no reason not to share it wholly with one another. But, Josh thinks, the crash of a piano down a short, but level flight of stairs because he absolutely had to kiss his husband would probably draw a crowd. Besides, he didn't think either of them could survive the trauma of needlessly, recklessly endangering the welfare of an innocent instrument.

"Better me than you," he adds, as the top stair creaks ominously.

Josh's phone sounds from his back pocket and they both groan.

"Are you seriously answering that?" Kevin huffs, the piano shifting slightly as Josh tries to hold on to it and reach for his phone at the same time. " _Now_?"

"It's Julian," Josh defends, thumb tapping the screen to accept the call.

"So-oh!"

"Hey Jules! Where are you?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Julian's exasperated tone greets them, echoing slightly due to being put on speakerphone.

They look to one another and Kevin shrugs one shoulder.

"For fuck's sake..."

Kevin's grin is nearly as amused as Josh's laugh.

"I swear, if I have to walk in on you two _one more time_ -!"

"Relax Jules," Josh replies with a grunt, as they try to keep the piano level.

"I'm hanging up now."

"We're not having sex, you asshat!" Kevin snaps. The piano slides slightly and they shuffle hurriedly to re-settle it.

"But, we _are_ in a bit of a compromising situation," Josh adds.

"There are days I question my love for you," Julian deadpans. After a moment, when neither explains he adds, "What am I in for?"

"Probably best you see for yourself," Josh replies.

"And hurry up, will you?" Kevin grunts. "This thing is heavy!"

"Coming up on you now."

"And Julian?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare laugh."

"I make no promises."

Julian laughs, but they get the piano settled just fine.


End file.
